道
by Radar Neptunus
Summary: Futaba kehilangan pandangan hidup, namun Kikuchi menunjukkan jalan padanya. Kikuchi/Futaba. Oneshot. AU. RnR?


**アオハライド** **/ Aoharaido © Sakisaka Io**

**道 ****/ Michi © Radar Neptunus**

**Warning(s): AU but a little bit canon. Typo(s). I tried to be IC. Touma/Futaba fic.**

_**So, check this out!**_

_Futaba kehilangan pandangan hidup, namun Kikuchi menunjukkan jalan padanya._

* * *

Kehidupan Futaba kehilangan warnanya sejak kepergian Kou karena kecelakaan. Tak pernah ia lalui malam tanpa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, tentang janji-janji masa kecilnya dengan Kou, tentang perasaan lama yang bertambah besar sejak pertemuannya kembali dengan Kou—atau tentang ia yang membuat Kou harus menemuinya malam itu.

Malam di mana ia pikir akan memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Mabuchi Kou.

* * *

"_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_

_Kata-kata Kou kembali memenuhi pikiran gadis berambut cokelat yang sedang berdiri di Menara Jam taman Sankaku, persis seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Futaba berada di antara rasa haru, malu, kesal, dan khawatir karena sudah satu jam ia menunggu. Dan Kou belum juga datang._

"_Ah!" Futaba merasakan hpnya bergetar tanda ada telepon masuk. Saat ia melihat nama Tanaka-sensei yang tertera di layar, kekhawatirannya memuncak._

"_Moshi moshi, sensei?" jawabnya dengan gelisah yang tak dapat disembunyikan._

"_Yoshioka-san."_

_Suara Tanaka-sensei bergetar hebat._

"_Ano … Kou mengalami kecelakaan."_

_Hp touchscreen kesayangan Futaba pun meluncur bebas dari genggamannya._

_Kali ini Futaba tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mengalami pukulan telak dan kehilangan Kou adalah kesalahannya. Salahnya yang terlalu egois, hingga Kou kecelakaan—demi menemuinya._

_Ia baru saja sampai di rumah sakit, namun semuanya terlambat. Tanaka-sensei saat ini sedang mengurus kematian Kou._

"_Bukankan akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak ada?" bisiknya di sela tangis. Futaba tertunduk dalam di depan ICU tempat Kou meninggalkan dunia ini._

"_Bahkan aku tidak ada di samping Kou di saat terakhirnya." Kedua tangan Futaba mencengkram kuat rambutnya yang sudah kusut. "T-tidak, karena aku, Kou pergi. Ini semua salahku." Desis Futaba yang masih menangis._

"_Aku tidak pantas bahagia lagi setelah apa yang kulakukan!" teriaknya frustasi. Futaba menangis sampai suaranya serak, tenggorokan serasa mengkhianatinya karena tak menyediakan jalan masuk oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Kepala Futaba terasa pusing dan ia pun pingsan di kursi tunggu ICU._

* * *

"Futaba-_chan_." Yuuri memanggil sahabatnya yang sedang melamun. Sedangkan Shuuko hanya memandangi mereka berdua sambil mengaduk minumannya. Tiga gadis yang beranjak dewasa itu sedang menghabiskan waktu sore di kafe Nuts Donuts.

"Hm? Ada apa Yuuri?" Futaba menoleh ke arah Yuuri, namun yang ia temukan hanya tatapan khawatir darinya.

"A-ah, tidak." Yuuri sepertinya mengurungkan niat untuk berbicara pada Futaba. Shuuko hanya menghela napas.

"Futaba, besok adalah upacara kelulusan kita." Ucap Shuuko datar. Yuuri sontak menoleh ke arah gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Shuu-_chan_." Yuuri terdengar hendak memperingatkan Shuuko, namun gadis tinggi itu memberi Yuuri tatapan kita-harus-selesaikan-masalah-ini.

"Ah, iya, kau benar Shuu-_chan_. Aku harus menyetrika seragamku, hehe." Ucap Futaba ringan sambil meminum kopi pesanannya.

"Bukan seragam sekolah, maksud Shuu-_chan_, sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah. Lagipula kita menempuh pendidikan yang berbeda, kan? Jadi Futaba-_chan_ harus memiliki kenangan indah sebelum kelulusan." Ucap Yuuri dengan tatapan serius, membuat Yoshioka muda itu terdiam sejenak dari aktifitasnya menyesap kopi.

"Jadi?" ucapan Futaba menggantung di udara. Baik Yuuri maupun Shuuko mendesah lelah.

"_Move on_, Futaba. Itu maksud Shuuko dan Makita." Suara ceria tiba-tiba menyambung ucapan Futaba. Ketiga perempuan itu menoleh dan menemui Kominato yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Yo."

Kominato mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Shuuko dan memesan makanan. Suasana masih hening sampai Kominato kembali membuka percakapan.

"Tega sekali tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan mampir di sini sepulang sekolah, Shuuko~" Kominato mulai merengek pada kekasihnya dan mendapat tatapan datar dari Shuuko.

"Yang benar saja, Kominato-_kun_. Kau _stalker _ya."

"Jadi maksud kalian mengajakku kesini karena ingin menyuruhku _move on_?" ucapan dingin Futaba membuat tatapan ketiga manusia di situ terkejut melihatnya.

"Aku harus melupakan Kou?" nada dalam suara Futaba meninggi. Badannya bergetar menahan emosi. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega melupakan Kou?

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Futaba-_chan_." Yuuri mencoba berbicara, kekhawatiran terdengar dari suaranya. Shuuko kembali menghela napas lelah, sedangkan Kominato mencoba memahami situasi.

"Sudahlah teman-teman. Aku agak lelah hari ini. Aku pamit dulu, _jaa_." Futaba mengambil tas sekolahnya dan meninggalkan tiga orang sahabatnya yang menatapnya khawatir.

* * *

Futaba mempercepat langkahnya, air mata seolah siap meluncur kapan saja dari pelupuk mata cokelatnya. Futaba tidak tahu lagi kemana tujuannya, ia hanya ingin menenangkan diri dan saat ini di depan matanya sudah terlihat gerbang kuil yang sangat familiar baginya.

Kuil di mana ia pernah berteduh dari hujan—bersama Kou saat SMP.

Air mata Futaba kembali mengalir deras tanpa bisa ia kontrol. Di sini tempatnya pertama kali bertemu lagi dengan Kou, kuil ini yang selalu mereka berdua lewati setelah pulang sekolah. Di kuil ini tersimpan banyak ingatannya bersama Kou.

Futaba berjalan lunglai, badannya masih bergetar berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara tangis. Ia berhasil menyeret tubuhnya ke samping kuil. Di sana ia jatuh terduduk di tempatnya berteduh lima tahun lalu. Futaba menekuk kedua lututnya, menyembunyikan wajah menangisnya. Kenangannya tentang Kou silih berganti, melewati pikirannya seperti potongan-potongan film. Namun suara berat yang lembut membuatnya mendongak.

"Cobalah untuk berhenti menangis, Futaba."

Futaba menemui wajah Kikuchi tepat di hadapannya. Kikuchi saat ini sedang berjongkok di depan Futaba, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menenangkan.

"K-Kikuchi-_kun_." Futaba hampir kehilangan suara untuk mengucapkan nama pemuda di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sini." Kikuchi kembali menenangkan Futaba, dan kali ini ia telah menarik Futaba ke dalam pelukannya.

Futaba membelakkan matanya, namun ia tak menolak kehangatan yang Kikuchi berikan. Futaba kembali menangis, dan Kikuchi hanya mengelus rambutnya dalam diam.

Setelah beberapa menit tetap dalam posisi Kikuchi memeluk Futaba, Futaba pun perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia menyeka sisa air mata di pipinya. Pipinya memerah karena baru saja ia lagi-lagi menagis di pelukan Kikuchi. Hening, namun Futaba berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Kenapa Kikuchi-_kun_ bisa tahu aku di sini?" tanyanya sambil menatap mata Kikuchi. Kikuchi hanya tersenyum lembut, semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Yah, karena aku selalu tahu di mana orang yang kucintai berada." Jawabnya. Futaba kembali terbelak dan pipinya sudah semerah tomat. Namun wajah Futaba kembali mengeras.

"Aku tidak pantas dicintai olehmu, Kikuchi-_kun_." Suara Futaba seolah tenggelam, ia menunduk. Sayang tangan Kikuchi yang menahan dagunya membuatnya kembali menatap mata Kikuchi.

"Kalau begitu buatlah dirimu pantas untuk kucintai." Kikuchi menjawab, masih dengan senyum damainya. Kikuchi menatap Futaba dengan sayang, mau tak mau Futaba kembali dibuat salah tingkah.

"Bukankah kau tahu aku belum bisa melupakan Kou?" Futaba masih mencoba mendebat Kikuchi. Dalam hatinya ia berharap Kikuchi mau menunggunya, masih mau mencintainya. Sebenarnya perlahan tapi pasti Futaba mulai jatuh hati pada Kikuchi, tetapi logika gadis cokelat itu masih enggan menerimanya.

"Kau tidak perlu melupakannya, kok." Masih dengan senyum menenangkan itu, seolah semua baik-baik saja.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak perlu melupakan orang yang pernah kau cintai. Kau hanya perlu menggantinya denganku, dan menjadikan aku satu-satunya pemegang kunci hatimu."

"M-maksudnya?" jantung Futaba berdetak kencang, pikirannya berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kikuchi yang penuh dengan keseriusan. Futaba menatap lurus ke arah mata Kikuchi, berusaha mencari kebohongan. Namun ia tak menemukan secuil pun kebohongan di mata tegas itu. Mata yang dapat membuatnya meleleh.

"Jadikanlah aku nomor satu di hatimu. Jadikan aku masa sekarang dan masa depanmu." Kikuchi menggenggam tangan Futaba erat. Futaba merasakan hatinya menghangat, dari dulu Kikuchi adalah satu-satunya sosok yang dapat membuatnya tenang. Berbeda saat bersama Kou, Futaba selalu merasakan hatinya berdebar. Namun Kikuchi berbeda. Kikuchi dapat menenangkannya, seburuk apapun suasana hatinya. Dengan Kikuchi, Futaba belajar bagaimana cara menjadi seorang wanita.

"K-Kikuchi-_kun_ … " Futaba kehabisan kata-kata. Dadanya serasa mau meledak. Futaba tak sanggup lagi berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada Kikuchi Touma. Lelaki yang selalu di sampingnya, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi sejak satu tahun lalu.

Futaba selama ini tak mau membuka mata dengan apa yang telah Kikuchi lakukan untuknya, namun hatinya goyah kali ini. Lelaki di depannya sanggup berdarah untuk menenangkannya. Hatinya tersentuh, menghangat dan mulai menyadari bahwa ia mencintai Kikuchi dengan tulus.

"Ah, m-maaf! Aku jadi berbicara yang tidak-tidak." Kikuchi terkejut sendiri dengan ucapannya dan pipinya menjadi sangat merah. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal mendengar tawa kecil dari Futaba.

"Maafkan aku yang selalu plin plan, Kikuchi-_kun_." Futaba berkata pada Kikuchi dengan senyum, kali ini Kikuchi yang kebingungan. Futaba telah membuat keputusan, untuk kebahagiaannya—terutama lelaki di depannya ini.

"A-aku akan menjadi perempuan yang pantas kau cintai mulai dari sekarang Kikuchi-_kun_. Tolong jaga aku." Futaba menatapnya dengan malu-malu. Mata Kikuchi melebar kaget.

"Ah, b-benarkah ini? Ah. Ahahaha." Kikuchi berusaha menahan tawanya, wajahnya masih menyisakan semburat merah tipis.

"T-tidak ada yang perlu ditertawakan!" Futaba merengut sebal, wajahnya memerah. Namun ia terpaku dengan figur Kikuchi yang sedang tertawa. Tawanya lembut, tidak seperti tawa lelaki kebanyakan. Betapa ia tak ingin senyum itu menghilang dari wajah Kikuchi. Ia pun ikut tertawa bersama Kikuchi.

Beberapa saat setelah tawa mereka mereda, Kikuchi berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Futaba. Futaba pun meraih tangan Kikuchi dan berdiri di hadapannya. Mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Terima kasih, Futaba. Kupastikan hanya ada kau di hatiku, selamanya." Bisik Kikichi tepat di telinga Futaba. Perasaan Futaba dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan, matanya memanas. Ia pun tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ya, Kikuchi-_kun_. Terima kasih juga atas segalanya." Jawab Futaba. Ia merasakan kehangatan saat Kikuchi menyentuhkan dahi ke dahinya. Dan bibir mereka bertemu sesaat kemudian.

* * *

Futaba menemukan jalannya kembali, jalan baru yang belum pernah dilalui sebelumnya. Namun ia tak pernah ragu karena Kikuchi selalu bersamanya, menggenggam tangannya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang paling ingin ia dengar di sepanjang jalan yang akan ditapaki.

"Aku mencintaimu, Futaba."

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**Fin—dan author menenggelamkan diri (?).**


End file.
